The Little Blonde Black
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Druella Black and Abraxas Malfoy were lovers though both produced heirs for their own families. Surely though, none of the affairs were mixed up in creating a child of Black and Malfoy descent. However, Narcissa Black does have a certain look about her...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: This fiction contains Druella/Abraxas, Druella/Cygnus and parts of Lucius/Narcissa. Hints of incest and adultery – don't like it, don't read it.**

The Little Blonde Black

Prologue

Druella Rosier married Cygnus Black out of convenience.

That fact was very well known throughout pureblood society. The pair had been schooled together and showed intelligence that would surely compliment each other should they ever be together. Pollux and Irma Black had approached Druella's parents when both she and Cygnus were merely fifteen years old. It was decided simply over an afternoon cup of tea and scones that the two should be joined in matrimony straight after graduation from Hogwarts. The closing deal had apparently been how they would produce desirable children together. How perfectly pureblood…

Druella had never been happy in her marriage to Cygnus although she always put on a brave face to show exactly the opposite to the ever observing world. Cygnus was one for heavy drinking and so Druella was free most weekends – when Cyguns didn't restrain her to the bedroom with him of course – to do exactly as she pleased.

Unknown to her husband, this 'free time' usually consisted of visiting the Malfoys' manor where Abraxas and his wife Regina lived. Druella and Abraxas had been lovers as teenagers and continually were throughout both of their arranged marriages. Regina wasn't one for caring what Abraxas got up to and would even offer the pair a drink or necessary protection when they decided to get together in the Malfoys' bed chambers. Very convenient for both Druella and Abraxas, as long as Regina kept her mouth shut to the rest of the aristocracy of course.

Years passed with this set up and both families – Black and Malfoy – had managed to produce heirs as their elders had so wished. Regina and Abraxas had given birth to a boy named Lucius and Druella and Cygnus had birthed two girls; the eldest was Bellatrix and the other, who came a year, later was Andromeda.

It was thought that two girls and a boy would certainly be enough to carry on the pure bloodline and it was practically decided already that either Bellatrix or Andromeda Black would wed Lucius Malfoy – a thought that disturbed Druella greatly. If the affair between the families was found out then surely there would be no more discussion of marriage and the reputations of all male, female, young and old would be ruined. It was not a thought Druella or Abraxas were ready to accept and so, to their great misery, they decided it was time to stop their scandal.

For three years, the lovers stayed separated – Druella was with Cygnus and Abraxas was with Regina. If you had met either of them in that time period you would no doubt notice the pain that they felt; as if a whole part of their reason for living had been wrenched from them. Druella could not stand the way she had been separated from the man she loved and so, through a chain of letters, they decided they would be together one last time…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Druella told Cygnus she was to have her third child, it would be fair to say the man could have been a little more appreciative. Like a tired old brute, he sunk into his leather armchair and grunted, rubbing his forehead.

"At least let it be a boy this time," he scathed under his breath.

Druella herself was simply glad that Cygnus didn't pay much attention to her social life because, had he done so, perhaps he would have realised that whenever she had gone out on her own - to visit Abraxas of course - she always returned to pointedly lay with him: disgusting as it was for her. She wouldn't be caught out to be pregnant with another man's child. No, that would be disgraceful.

Biting her tongue to stop herself spitting the truth at him - that she wasn't certain the third baby was his - Druella turned on her heel and clumped in her heavy boots to her bedroom where she slammed the door shut, ignoring the screams from her youngest daughter about Bellatrix pulling her hair, and began pacing in her anxiousness.

It was true, Druella didn't know for sure who's child she was carrying but she could only pray to Merlin that it wasn't Abraxas'. As much as Druella adored Abraxas and badly wanted to have his child, how could she bring herself to risk the entire Black and Malfoy reputations?

She placed a hand to her stomach and sunk down onto her chaise longue, never once lowering her chin or showing any sign of regret even in her privacy.

She knew after no time at all she'd grow larger and she'd know who the baby's father was. The long wait may have driven her mad but she would wait and she would hold her high. She wouldn't falter.

She had to talk to Abraxas. What if he didn't want the risk? What would she say then? To Cygnus? To herself? Could she bring herself to terminate a child on account of the risk of the fall from grace?

She stood up, the questions stabbing at her mind and panicking her. She grabbed her cloak from where it was discarded on the bed and draped it over her shoulders before grasping her wand from her bedside and Apparating to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
